Typically, there are many steps involved in order to test the functionality of software. For example, the steps may include a manual tester writing out a business scenario or test case, a series of meetings between the manual tester and a test script developer, a test script developer creating test scripts from information derived from the business scenario and the meetings, and so on. Thus, these steps often require many different people associated with the generation of a test script, which may be time and resource consuming for an organization, among other things.